Question: $\dfrac{1}{5} \div \dfrac{2}{9} = {?}$
Explanation: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $\dfrac{2}{9}$ is $\dfrac{9}{2}$ Therefore: $ \dfrac{1}{5} \div \dfrac{2}{9} = \dfrac{1}{5} \times \dfrac{9}{2} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{1}{5} \times \dfrac{9}{2}} = \dfrac{1 \times 9}{5 \times 2} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{1}{5} \times \dfrac{9}{2}} = \dfrac{9}{10} $